Project Zero AP
by Kage Kitsune 25
Summary: The Scientist created something that has more will than they can handle. There was only one survivor a female doctor... What makes Project Zero AP... my first Predator fanfic so don't kill me...
1. Chapter 1: Project Zero AP

Project Zero AP

_Project Zero complete,' _ the computer said._  
_Good. Start resuscitation of Project Zero AP.  
_Resuscitation process beginning.'  
_Tell me when resuscitation is complete.  
The doctor left the room to leave the computer to revive Project Zero AP.

__

Where am I? Who am I?'  
Project Zero looked around the small tube that it was currently staying in. The liquid was green. It was curled up in a fetus position. It's eyes fluttered open. The urge to kill surfaced an the projects eyes darted open. The urge grew stronger. An ear piercing squeal left it's lips. The glass shattered around it. The alarms began to sound. The project stood up and leapt to the ground. The sudden weight on the legs made the project stumble onto the floor. A high pitched squeal came from the projects throat. Blood dripped from the skin that was cut buy the glass. The iridescent green blood burned through the floor like acid. The project was wary as the scientists came in.  
Ah your finally awake Project Zero AP. I am Doctor Adrian Star.  
Project Zero AP hissed and growled at the same time at the doctor. Now, now there is no need for that.  
He reached out his hand towards her.  
_What's wrong with me?' _the project asked itself. _Why can't I remember what...'  
_The blood lust took over. The project leapt forward and proceeded to kill everyone in the room with it's claws. Only one doctor was left and the project's body was bathed in blood. The doctor was a woman the only one on the team. Something inside the project told her to leave the woman be.  
the projected hissed in rough English.  
Anastasia Starling.  
The woman was shaking. The project could smell her fear. It suddenly turned away. Lifting its head up the air was tainted by something dangerous. The project picked up Anastasia.  
What is it? she whispered into the projects ear.  
she said in a hissing growl.  
What kind?  
I don't know.  
We need to get out of here. I can destroy the evidence that this place existed.  
  
The project put the woman down and she typed something on the computer and grabbed the projects hand and they ran out of the building towards the cars. A loud explosion shook them as the shock wave passed.  
Anastasia found when the dust cleared that the project was laying on top of her. The project growled as Anastasia touched the cuts on her back.  
Are you okay Project Zero?  
The project was unconscious. She was able to drag the project to her car and drove the project to her back woods home.

Days later...

The project woke. It slowly made its way down to where her host was. Anastasia didn't have to turn around to see that the project was awake.  
So you're up finally.  
Who am I?  
Anastasia sighed knowing this question would come someday.  
You are Project Zero AP. You are a mix of three races. The Predator, the Xenomorphs, and humans. You were designed to look human but you have the strengths of the each race. You have the acidic blood and telepathy that the Xenomorphs have. Your strength came from the Predators and also the color of your eyes. You looks are human. They wanted you to be perfect.  
I have no real name?  
No, but I can give you one.  
The project only nodded. Your name should be Alexus. No last name should be needed as of now.  
What was my objective?  
To be trained to hunt and capture if not kill Predators and Aliens.  
Alexus sagged down not liking the thought of that one bit. Being created to destroy. Don't worry Alexus. I won't force you into that objective unless you want it. You can live as an ordinary girl.  
I'd like that.  
Come we better get you dressed. (just imagine Anastasia cleaned her of all the blood off of her when she took care of the wounds.)  
Anastasia lead the bewildered girl to her room where there was a full length mirror. The girl stood there looking at her reflection. She stood at least five' eight. Her hair was long and black. Her eyes were a deep gold (like a predators eyes.) The body she resided in was that of a late teenager. The nails on her hands were sharp and pointed almost like claws. She flexed them. So much power and yet no control.  
  
Anna please.  
Anna can I learn to fight like my...  
She didn't know what word to use for those who made up her genetic material.  
You want to learn how to fight like those you are apart of but not entirely there?  
  
Sorry Alexus I don't know much about them. I doubt any Predator would take you in to teach you how to fight.  
Her shoulders drooped again. Hey don't fret baby girl. I'll see what I can do. Here put these on.  
When she was finished dressing she was clothed in blue jeans and a t-shirt.  
Thank you... Anna.  
No problem.

Years later...

Alexus and Anna were inseparable. They were like sisters. Anna enrolled Alexus in the ways of human fighting such as martial arts. Due to the intelligence of her predecessors she was able to pick up on it fast and soon out ranked even the teacher. Alexus even won the local martial arts contest. She went to regional in Los Angeles. Which was were they were at that moment.  
They were walking together down the street one night. Alexus was getting edgy for some reason. Anna after all their years together recognized it.  
What is it Alex?  
We're being followed.  
  
She sniffed the air.  
Yes, and something else.  
Suddenly they were cornered. Alexus stood between the threat and Anna who was back against a wall.  
Come on pretty ladies come give daddy a kiss, one guy taunted.  
Alexus was getting angry that this man would dare threaten her friend. Something to her left caught her attention, but it was to late for the men. Claws protruded from the one man's chest. The last two fell in a heap as their head rolled off their shoulders. The man with the claws protruding through his chest was thrown aside. Alexus backed up even closer to Anna to protect her. She let out a sound that made the Predator stop.  
Alexus that's a Predator.  
Alex's head jerked to the side to glance at Anna from the corner of her eye. She could feel the fear coming off her companion. The Predator began to click and squeal at her. Strongly enough Alexus understood him and was able to reply in turn.  
Alex you can understand him?  
  
What's he saying?  
He wants to know why I know his language and also wonders why I smell funny.  
A small smile cracked on Anna's lips at the last part. Alexus just snapped back at the Predator in his own language.  
Don't be to hasty Alex he might be able to help you train as a Predator.  
He said, He wouldn't train an abomination like me'.  
His loss then. You'd be a valuable warrior to his race.  
Alex flexed her talons reading herself to defend Anna. Before anyone cold stop the Predator he lunged for Alex. She was ready. The attack missed her but grazed her shoulder spilling acidic blood onto the pavement. The familiar hissing sound escaped as it the acid ate away at the pavement. The Predator drew out his spear and was readying to attack.  
He clicked and hissed at her.  
Alex what?  
He wants to know what I am.  
You going to tell him?  
  
He might except you in as part of his pack.  
And leave you alone never. You know to much.  
Her attention again turned to the male and they began to argue in the Predator language. Suddenly Anna froze as she felt something sharp press against her throat.  
she breathed in painfully.  
Alex whipped around smelling the small amount of blood coming from her human companion. The stealth cloak was easily seen by Alex's keen sight.  
Let her go, she barked angrily in English forgetting for a moment who she was talking to.  
The Predator revealed himself. He touched Anna's face knowing he was looking at her skull. Suddenly his hand ran down her side making her gasp.  
  
The Predator in question purred and let her go. She turned around and hugged the male predator fiercely. The arm gear went back into their sheath. The Predator, Reiku hugged her back. The Predator facing Alexus snapped in irritation. Alex was confused by what was going on.  
Alexus this is Reiku. He was the Predator I met before once long ago. I showed him kindness when the other scientist only hatred. He's your father Alexus.  
Alexus snorted as she backed away from them.  
IS that why you call me baby girl? Because I'm the daughter of your mate?  
Alex your my daughter too. The scientist got a hold of you after your father left and they infused Xenomorph DNA with your own.  
Anna took a step towards Alex causing the younger girl to back away in a snarl. She kept backing up until she hit a solid wall of muscle that growled. She turned to hit the other Predator but was stopped by his tight grip on her wrist.  
Alex don't fight him. His name is Roe'han. He's your father's student.  
I don't care.  
She pushed away from the larger male and ran into the darkness.

A/N: This is my first Predator fanfic.. do you like it? Please R/R...


	2. Chapter 2: Roe'han

Project Zero AP  
Chapter 2: Roe'han

The Predator known as Roe'han looked at his teacher. The older Predator nodded his head in the direction Alexus had went to. The look in his eyes told him that it was a protect her' look. Roe'han growled and stormed after the young half breed. He hated this the mission was to hunt Xenomorphs that had infested the planet. Reiku had dragged him here first to see his so called mate and low and behold they had to rescue them. Things turned out to be more complicated then they originally thought. Reiku had a daughter.  
It didn't take long for the hulking Predator to find her. She was currently hacking away at a defenseless tree. She stopped after awhile and leaned her head against the tree. Wracking sobs escaped her. He was in his stealth cloak.  
I know your there Predator. Come out.  
Tears still flowed down her face. He disengaged the stealth cloak and walked up to her slowly. He reached for her arm but then stopped. She turned to look at him.  
Weak and pathetic I guess, I am to you, she said in a defeated manner.  
He shook his head violently.  
You don't think so huh?  
She flipped the black trench coat that she was wearing revealing a kitana strapped to her belt.  
You better leave before I slice your heads off.  
You think you can stop us? a male voice said.  
Roe'han whipped around seeing a lot of men in black having their guns trained on him. He pushed Alexus behind him and the zing of metal coming out. His arm claws came out ready to attack the humans that dare to threaten his teacher's daughter. He didn't know why he was so protective of this human but for some reason she invoked that protective nature in him.  
_Roe'han let's get out of here. They're not worth the effort,' _she told him telepathically. (it's a gift due to her Xenomorph genes.)  
She threw her coat over her kitana hiding it again.Alexus turned and walked into the night. Roe'han turned to follow her but the human's opened fire. Roe'han leapt forward and scooped up Alexus and cloaked himself and leapt up to the nearest roof. The two of them kept going until they lost the human team hunting the Predators. When they stopped Roe'han set Alexus down gently and suddenly went to one knee. Alexus looked down at her shirt and iridescent green blood covered her shirt.  
Roe'han? Are you all right?she asked.  
I've been better.  
She knelt before him as he sat down. He took out his medical kit and began to mix the stuff needed for the jelly substance to fix wounds. Roe'han let her dig out the piece of lead. Then he applied the substance. He let out a roar of pain. Then he injected himself with something else. Alexus just stared in wonder at Roe'han strength. Quickly he removed his mask. The gases escaped the tubes with a hiss. The mask was set aside. He looked up at her when the feeling of being watched wouldn't go away. Their eyes met. To Alexus's shock his eyes were a deep green instead of the normal amber.  
  
His voice was soothing to her senses. Shaking the raging hormones she walked away. Her body was reacting strangely. Even if she was ready to mate there was no possible way with her acidic blood. Using her strength she leapt towards the next roof. She landed safely and curled up behind one of the air vents and began to cry. Suddenly the tears stopped. Danger was every where. It was Xenomorph danger. A low growl escaped her throat. Slowly rising to her feet made her look like a vicious predator. Her eyes and senses were focused. A black sleek lizard like body stood before her. It growl then stopped standing up strait.  
_What are you?'  
Funny the Predator asked me the same question.'  
You smell like us, but are not us.'  
I am Project Zero. Xenomorph hybrid.'  
You must see the Queen then.,' _it hissed.  
She easily followed the sleek blackness in the dark. It didn't take them long to come before the Queen Xenomorph. Alexus growled but bowed her head. A slow growl escaped her.  
_You are a strange one.'  
I am a hybrid Xenomorph my Queen.'  
_She leaned her large head forward and sniffed Alexus. Alexus bowed deeper and reached into her trench coat and brought out her kitana and leapt forward to slice the head off of the queen. Anna had given her this strange kitana the second year of them being together. The blade sliced easily through her soft throat. The acid blood did nothing to her as it pored from the wound as the head slid off the body and landed heavily on the floor. The drones around her began to hiss at her.  
Come on you son of a...  
She was tackled from all sides. She fought hard until her kitana was knocked away from her hand. Then something began to rip the drones from her prone body. By this time Alexus was unconscious. Roe'han and other predators began to rip apart the remaining drones. Roe'han gently picked up Alexus. Pain was racing through his body as her blood ran from cuts all over her body.  
_Roe'han?'  
_  
_Put me down I know my blood is hurting you.'  
_Not until your safe.  
Another Predator came up with her kitana. Roe'han was getting weaker with second that her blood was mixing with his. She finally got some strength back she shoved Roe'han violently and rolling out of his arms. She landed in a Xenomorph pose on all fours. Roe'han stumbled and went to one knee.  
  
She tackled him in a hug.  
he groaned. As much as I like you on top of me I am hurt.  
She backed away. The meaning of what he had said never dawned on her so much was her concern for the large student of her father's, but when realization dawned on her she turned a really dark shad of red. Shaking herself she walked away leaving Roe'han in the other Predators care. Finding a roof a long ways away she sat down and began to meditate. She hoped they could rid his body of her poison. That thought plagued her mind the most. There was no way to rid herself of the toxins in her system. That meant she can only be mate in name to anyone.  
  
She knew who it was before he even arrived.  
I'm sorry Roe'han.  
For what?  
I poisoned you.  
Don't worry about it, I'll get over it.  
She shot up and faced him anger written in every line of her body.  
Don't you get it? I've fallen in love with you, but we can be nothing more than friends.  
She turned away and ran away from him. Her body kept running, but her mind was in turmoil. Before she even realized it she was standing before Anthony's house. He was a friend from school. It was about 7 p.m. She hesitantly knocked on the door. Anthony himself answered the door.  
Alexus? What are you doing here?  
I need your advice.  
Okay, come in. My parents aren't home now.  
She followed the boy into his home. They headed into the living room. She sat down on a couch, and he sat right next to her. For some reason she was getting nervous by his closeness to her. She scooted over a little bit. If Roe'han saw this there would soon be blood all over the walls.  
So what's up?  
  
Come on Alex I'm listening.  
Well I've finally found the man I want to live the rest of my life with, but due to my family genes he and I can't be together.  
Let me get this strait. You've fallen in love but due to family problems you can't be together?  
Her head drooped.  
  
  
  
Maybe he doesn't love you in return.  
He does I know it. That's why it hurts so much.  
Did he say he does?  
No, but it's this gut instinct that I know he does.  
Maybe he doesn't.  
He moved closer to her placing his hand on her hip.  
Anthony what are you doing?  
Making you mine.  
  
You'll be mine now Alexus.  
I will only belong to Roe'han even if that's only in name.  
She tried to get up but Anthony had a firm grip on her arm. Let me go! she snarled.  
Anthony pushed her backwards onto the couch pinning her down. Her strength within both of her races left her at that moment.  
her mind screamed.  
Alexus began to struggle only arousing the teen even more. _It would serve this bastard right if her blood burned him into serialization.'  
_Anthony began to nuzzle and kiss her neck. Then his lips trailed up to her lips and forced a savage kiss on her lips. She pushed him away as far as she could.  
My mate is going to kill you, she bit out.  
Suddenly there was a familiar purring sound. Alexus smile and began to fight some more. She managed to kick him in the groin, and he groaned. She pushed him off the couch and struggled to get away from him. Anthony recovered enough to slam his foot in her back pinning her to the floor. The weight of his foot digging into her back lifted and that confused her. Turning slightly Anthony was dangling by the front of his shirt. There was nothing there. Blood was dripping from the small cuts on his chest.  
  
He ignored her as he uncloaked. A low threatening growl escaped his throat.  
No one will touch my mate but me, he snarled.  
Anthony just laughed at the Predator.  
You're to late Predator. My damage is done.  
His head whipped to where Alexus was leaning against the wall. She didn't look to good.  
What did you do to her?  
What? You didn't think I knew what she was? My parents want you Predator and your mate too. I've subdued her blood and her strength so I can have her as my own.  
she said weakly.  
He threw Anthony into the wall knocking the human unconscious. Scooping up his mate he bolted from the home.

A/N: Okay I know I killed the Queen to quickly but there is more than one Queen. Not to mention Roe'han has a big problem. He doesn't know what's wrong with Alexus. And thank you to those who did review my story. I greatly appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Shocking Truth

Project Zero AP  
Chapter 3: The Shocking Truth

A/N: I'd like to thank:  
alienfanatic  
Dark vampire witch  
StE  
Thanks a lot...

Alexus slowly came awake. Her vision was blurry from what ever Anthony had done to her. Something warm was wrapped around her. She didn't care what it was she knew she was safe with Roe'han. She snuggled closer to the warmth. The warmth began to purr. A slow smile graced her features. Her vision cleared and she leaned against Roe'han's warm broad chest. Raising her head she saw that he was sleeping. Her head drooped as sleep was calling to her again. She pushed her head up until her head was resting in the crook of his neck and some of her head was under his chin. His arms tightened around her and his purring became louder.  
Did you mean what you said to that human?  
Yes, Roe'han I love you.  
I want to test something can I...  
  
He took out his throwing star and with a shake of his hand he extended the blades. One of the blades cut a small line in his skin on the palm of her hand. Her iridescent green blood welled up. She took her hand from his grasp and let it drop onto the ground. There was no familiar hissing when the blood hit the ground. There was only a puddle of green. She pulled out a white handkerchief and wrapped up her hand. She smiled and began to nuzzle his neck. His purr thickened to a weak growl.  
Alexus don't...  
  
Her hand explored his exposed skin.  
Because if we do this then your going to be a mother.  
  
Her hand stopped it's roaming and she got out of his arms. She shook her head and turned away. I have to go.  
They had somehow ended up in her bedroom. She grabbed her discarded trench coat and her kitana and headed out. Her trench coat waved as she left as in goodbye.  
Roe'han hung his head as she walked away from him. He knew that her parents were curled up together in her mother's room. Pain was constricting his heart. Suddenly he heard something slam into the wall downstairs. He got up and leapt down the stairs in one leapt landing gracefully. An Xenomorph hand Alexus pinned against the wall. She was over whelmed by this one Xenomorph when she took down the Queen not to long ago by herself.  
  
Her heartbeat was speeding up due to lack of oxygen. Reiku landed beside his student with Anna trailing behind.  
Anna screamed.  
Reiku stopped her from going near their daughter. Something happened and a threatening growl escaped Alexus. Her eyes glazed over and became a silvery blue color. She was able to throw away the Xenomorph. Yanking the kitana out of the wall she drove it into the drone's heart. She snarled and went to her knees. When their eyes met there was nothing but a cold calculating stare. Anna hid behind her mate. Alexus unwrapped her hand and squeezed the cut until it opened. Her blood dripped on the ground. The acid dripped to the ground making a hole.  
Those fools, she growled quietly. An excessive amount of stress will burn away an poison in my system turning me into this creature.  
She looked up at Roe'han with a sad expression. I'm sorry Roe'han.  
An invisible cloak came over her as she dashed outside and away.  
Roe'han's shoulders sagged down.  
Go after her Roe'han.  
Roe'han nodded and walked out into the night. It didn't take hm long to find the girl. All he had to do was following the growling sobbing. She was on a rooftop by a statue of a gargoyle. A light rain began. It plastered her bangs to her forehead. Her head was down.  
  
Her head stayed down as if in submission. Why are you so sad?  
Roe'han... I'm different now. I can't be your mate.  
  
I'm two of your enemies combined into one being Roe'han. I am a Xenomorph and a human.  
That means nothing to me.  
Don't you want offspring?  
  
Then I can't be your mate. I can't give you children due to my acidic blood.  
Her head dropped down even more. He couldn't tell whether it was the tears or the rain that made a depressed state wash over him. Slowly he walked over to her side and wrapped his arms around her.  
It doesn't matter anymore I'll always love you.  
She leaned into him relying in his unending strength. Roe'han picked her up bridal style and brought her away from the edge of the building. Suddenly Roe'han came to crashing to knees.  
  
  
She got out of his weakening grip. There were three darts in his body. She brushed them away.  
  
He collapsed and fell into unconsciousness. Suddenly she felt something sharp hit her back and darkness clouded her vision.

Alexus came to with a pounding headache.  
  
When her vision cleared of the haze she noticed she was tied down to a bed with plush black sheets. She sat up as far as she possibly could. Roe'han was stuck in a cage not ten feet away from where she lay. She tried to struggle but her strength was failing her. Her eyes were back to a dull amber.  
Don't worry my pet he'll wake up soon enough.  
Her head turned to face the speaker. She snarled at the intruder. It was Anthony.  
What did you do to him?  
Oh just stripped him of his technology and tranked him. He should wake up soon enough so the fun can begin. I told you Alexus that you would be mine. I have the means of doing so.  
No matter what you do to me I'll always belong to Roe'han.  
Not if I destroy you mind and spirit then kill the one thing you love.  
You touch him and I'll kill you, she snarled.  
No, my pretty one there will be no blood shed today. Except maybe when you loose your virginity to me.  
He crawled up on the bed and straddled her hips. Alexus stilled remembering last time.  
My blood brother and my father will kill you, she whispered dangerously.  
Your father huh? I thought he was dead.  
He came back from the dead with his student Roe'han.  
Roe'han came slowly awake seeing that blasted male sitting on top of his mate. Was he planning on taking her right in front of him? He figured that was the case. Roe'han could tell that he had subdued her blood again. Alexus's gaze met his. Her eyes were shining with love and sorrow. Anthony turned his vicious gaze to Roe'han. The predator growled dangerously.  
Your mate is in heat right now so the child that should of been yours will now be mine.  
Roe'han slammed into the cage walls trying to break free but due to the last remnants of the tranquilizers his movements were sluggish.  
he said weakly.  
Suddenly the was a call. Anthony cursed under his breath and went to answer it. They argued for a moment. Then he returned to the bed only to lean over her this time.and kissed her lips.  
I'll be back my pretty.  
He left with an arrogant strut. Alexus sighed.  
Roe'han are you all right? You seem disoriented.  
Yes, just what's left of the tranks is making me sluggish.  
The jingling of keys caught their attention. Alexus growled dangerously but stopped when she realized it wasn't Anthony. A nervous woman came into the room.  
Excuse me... she stuttered fearfully.  
Alexus asked quietly.  
I couldn't help but over hear the conversation.  
What about it? Come closer I'm not going to bite.  
The woman stepped closer to the bed.  
I'm going to release your companion so you can mate before that ass hole comes back.  
Why are you doing this?  
Because someone like you shouldn't be pinned down by anything.  
The woman worked on untying Alexus. She handed Alexus the key to Roe'han's cage.  
I will leave you to yourselves. I would of released him myself but...  
I understand go on quickly.  
I need the key back.  
Alexus went over to the cage and unlocked it and gave the key back to the woman who rushed out. Roe'han slowly made it out of the cage.  
That woman helped us?  
Yes, as much as she could.  
When this is over we should thank her.  
He nodded his head. They backed up towards the bed.  
Are you sure you want this? he asked hesitantly.  
  
They finally became true mates.  
(use your imagination.)  
After their mating they lay together resting. Sleep had already claimed Alexus. Roe'han nuzzled his mates shoulder. Knowing that Anthony would come back and try to take his mate from him. An idea came to him. He got up and dressed himself in his gear and armor and then dressed his mate carefully. He smirked at the thought that she was really exhausted. Roe'han easily lifted her up, and he sat down leaning against the wall with her in his arms. Where he fell asleep. They would try to escape when they were both rested enough.  
I love you Alexus.  
They slept together in peace for a few hours.

Elsewhere...

Good they've fallen for it.  
What now sir?  
We wait.

Cliff hanger... If your confused about something don't hesitate to ask.


	4. Chapter 4: Project XP

Project Zero AP  
Chapter 4: Project XP

Roe'han woke up to someone moving around near him. He cracked an eye open Anthony had the nerve to sneak into the room. Roe'han smelled that Alexus had her full strengths back. He purred into her ear knowing she knew what he was saying. She purred back and shifted into his arms. His head jerked up at what she purred to him. Anthony knew they were awake now.  
"So the both of you are awake?" he said smugly.  
She purred to him informing him that something wasn't right. He only nodded in understanding. Anthony was getting pissed about being ignored. Without thinking Anthony moved closer to the pair and tried to get at Alexus. The Predator snarled.  
"I suggest you leave before I get and let my blood kill you."  
"Your blood is still inactive."  
"I wasn't talking about my blood in my veins. I meant my blood, as in my mate."  
She slowly rose from where she was sitting allowing Roe'han to get up. "He strength is great even without his weapons."  
Roe'han stomped forward to make himself as threatening as possible. Men in black suits came rushing in. They all had guns and they shot Roe'han. He realized they were trank darts. He wrapped his arms around Alexus every time they shot he took the dart instead of her. His movements were getting sluggish.  
"Roe'han stop, please," she pleaded in the predator language.  
"I'm not going to let them hurt you or our child."  
Tears began to stream down her face.  
"Enough!" Anthony yelled. "I want the girl unharmed. She's carrying Predator blood within her now."  
The men in black backed away. Roe'han was getting dizzy. His legs were getting weak. Suddenly they would support him anymore and he crashed to his knees. Alexus went down with him. He stroked her hair and tried to give her a smile but her tears stopped it.  
"Mate... mine..."  
"I know. Roe'han..."  
Anthony waved to his men to get Alexus. Roe'han's grip on reality was slipping. The men stepped closer causing Roe'han to roared dangerously. His grip on her tightened. The men were able to grab hold of her and drag her out of Roe'hans grasp.  
"Roe'han!"  
He tried to get up but failed to do so. He watched helplessly as they dragged his mate away from him. The smell of her tears made him try again and again to rise. Darkness finally took over his senses.

With Alexus...

Alexus kicked and fought against the men as they dragged her away. She watched as the proud Predator fall into darkness.  
"Roe'han!"  
"Stop screaming Alexus with as much tranquilizer as he has in his system he can't hear you. Besides he will pay for what he has done."  
She was dragged to a white room and chained up in a corner. The chains had her sitting down with her hands above her head. Not to long after they dragged Roe'han in and managed to get him up on the surgery table. The men in black left. Alexus was left alone with Roe'han's unconscious form.

Three hours later...

Men in white lab coats came in. Alexus's eyes narrowed as she snarled dangerously. One of the men was Adrian Star, the head of Project Zero AP.  
"Ah Project Zero. Thought you got rid of me did you?"  
She only snarled. Anthony walked in beside Adrian. The scientist wrapped his arm around the boy. "I see you've met my son."  
The scientist turned to poke and prod her mate. While their backs were turned she came up as far as she could and bit her hands drawing her acidic blood. Due to her Predator and Xenomorph heritage her teeth were sharp. She sat back down and let her blood work it's magic. The iridescent green blood dripped down her palms onto the metal. It began to eat away at the chains. The blood wasn't working fast enough. They began to cut his tanned spotted skin.  
"We've administered the ant-tranquilizers and he's not waking up."  
"Then let's just work on him. He's strapped down so he's not going to move."  
Tears began to fall again.  
"Roe'han," she sobbed into her up raised arm. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you."  
"Stop crying you big baby," Anthony snapped without even looking at her.  
The fool had her katana strapped to his back. _As if that idiot could really use a blade like that. That blade was created to withstand any and all poisons.' _she thought darkly. Finally the chains gave way. Slowly rising to her feet she crept over to Anthony. She drew the blade without him even realizing it and drove it into his father's heart. The blood sprayed all over her. A vicious smile graced her features. Blood lust was in her eyes, but it wasn't in complete control.  
"That's for the pain you caused me and my mother."  
The other scientist huddled into a corner.  
"What's wrong with him?" she snarled.  
"We don't know," one scientist stuttered. "He won't wake up."  
Suddenly something heavy slammed into her. Her katana slid across the room and landed under the surgery table. Turning she saw Anthony. His eyes were glowing a deep green. Alexus snarled at him.  
"So I guess you were a test subject just like me huh?"  
"No, I am the ultimate project. I am half Xenomorph and half Predator. Stronger and more Elite."  
"Then why did you subdue my blood if you could withstand it?"  
"Part of the deception my love."  
"I am not and never will be your love."  
She leapt for him and he her. The two of them crashed in midair. Their claws left deep gashes and their blood was flung all over the place causing the familiar hissing sound. Alexus threw Anthony into the wall and turned to the scientist.  
"Get him and yourselves out of here our blood will kill you."  
The one that had been bold enough to speak before nodded and began to push Roe'han on the table out the door. They shut and locked the door. The fight continued.

Outside...

Roe'han slowly came to and groaned. He couldn't move due to the restraints but he could hear the fighting going on, on the other side of the wall. One of the scientist looked his way as he struggled.  
"Where's my mate?" he asked.  
"She's fighting Project XP."  
He came over and unbuckled the large Predator against his fellows better judgment. The Predator sat up and swung his legs over the side.  
"Why are you helping me?"  
"We started this mess and you need to help her finish it. Besides you spared my wife."  
"The woman who let us go?"  
"Yes."  
Roe'han staggered a bit but watched the match through the one way mirror. His anger was mounting as he watched the two of them fighting. Their blood splashed everywhere. Anthony threw Alexus into a wall and she didn't get up or even move.  
"Alexus?"  
_She can't hear you Predator,' _Anthony's mind voice rang in his head. _You're mate and child will be mine.'  
_Roe'han's eyes dilated to show his intense anger. The scientist guided him to the door and let him in. The door was slammed behind him. Roe'han growled dangerously. The two males began to circle around each other. They were like a pair of wolves each wanting to be alpha male and control the alpha female. Roe'han ignored the other male and went to Alexus's side. Her heart was still beating.  
"Don't turn your back on me Predator."  
"You hurt my mate and my child."  
Anthony leapt forward. The two males crashed together and hell broke loose.

Alexus slowly came to. Her first thoughts were for her mate. A glint of silver caught her attention her katana was kicked in her direction she caught it. Slowly standing up she let her body balance itself before she leapt forward when Anthony's back was to her. The sword went strait through his heart. Anthony's blood splattered all over the ground. Roe'han had enough sense to back away when she drove the sword into his heart. Anthony turned and hit her so hard she hit the wall. A dull wet crack was heard as she hit the wall. She lay still on the ground. Anthony collapsed with a weak laugh.  
"Alexus?" Roe'han said desperately.

(you know I could be cruel and stop it right here... but I'm a nice person so I won't make you wait.)

Roe'han staggered over to her side. He collapsed beside her. The scientist rushed in with a lady that wasn't there before. They managed to get her away from Roe'han telling him they were going to help her. He sank down against one of the white walls and waited. He didn't even feel like taking Anthony's head for a trophy. Any other Predator would have due to the fact that this man hurt his mate while she was pregnant with his child.

Hours later...

The female doctor walked in.  
"We did what we could for her Predator. We will see soon enough if our efforts were enough."  
Roe'hans head drooped.  
"Do not fret Predator she's a strong girl. If her pride isn't enough to keep her alive then you are."  
"Thank you."  
The woman walked over to Anthony's body and yanked Alexus's blade out of his body that was going through the floor due to the acid.  
"We had to subdue her blood to work on her."  
"What about the baby?"  
"The child is unharmed. If you mate doesn't wake up when the time comes we will have to remove the child."  
"She'll be awake by then."  
"You can see her now."  
He slowly rose to his feet. The woman handed Roe'han the katana. She walked down the hall. The woman lead him to a small room that held his mate. Alexus was hooked up to a bunch of machines. He leaned against the nearest wall and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Predator Havoc

Project Zero AP  
Chapter 5: Predator Havoc

Disclaimer: Alien and Predators belong to Fox.

Roe'han came awake to the sound of someone sharping something. His eyes adjusted to the bright light of the room. Leaning against the wall was a female Predator. She was sharpening her arm blades. Roe'han looked to the bed and Alexus was still sleeping deeply. His armor was sitting in a neat pile on the floor in front of him. Everything was intact.  
So your awake Roe'han she purred in the Predator tongue.  
And you are he replied back in turn.  
They call me Sora.  
Why are you here  
I am here to help you.  
Why help me? Alexus needs to be looked after.  
I was sent to see you.  
Roe'han became suspicious of the female predator immediately. Shaking his head he put his armor on. He felt apprehensive about leaving his mate in the care of this female predator. His muscles needed to be stretched.  
Go on ahead I'll watch out for her.  
He left the room. Sora waited until Roe'han was far enough away. She walked towards the machines that she was hooked up to. She unhooked the respirator. Alexus's breathing was getting labored. Her eyes shot open to stare at her assailant.  
So you've finally come to finish your failed job she rasped.  
Sadly this isn't what this is about little Alexus. I'm after your precious Roe'han. He'll come looking to me for comfort once you're gone.  
Keep dreaming. Roe'han is mine.  
Do you really think that you can stop me in your state  
  
Alexus swung her legs over the side of the bed and shrugged off all the equipment that kept her down. Sora growled dangerously. Iridescent green blood dripped from her arms where the needles use to be. Cutting her palm she threw the blood at the unsuspecting predator. The full blood roared in pain as the acid stung her body and face. Sora went through the open window to land on the lush green lawn outside. Alexus easily followed.  
For the last time Roe'han is my mate and the father of my child.  
Then all the more reason to kill you.  
Alexus got into a fighting stance ready to defend her mate and love. Her blood dripped down onto the pavement and hissed as the acid hit it. A shallow snarl escaped Alexus's throat.  
You think that you can scare me Sora asked in a snarling voice.  
I don't think, I know I can.  
Alexus let her blood pool in her hand and then threw the small puddle of acidic blood at the female Predator. Sora dodged the attack. A smirk appeared on her face as if she had already won the battle for Roe'han. Alexus was pissed now. It was bad enough that she even had to fight for her own mate but to fight while pregnant was even worse. Suddenly blurry figure slammed into Sora from the left and it wasn't Alexus.  
I knew it the predator hissed.  
So you figured out my deception she said rhetorically.  
Roe'han uncloaked and growled dangerously to the other female predator. He stood before his mate to fight this intruder.  
I told you that I belong to her and she to me.  
She's not one of us. Just a half-ling abomination. Only pure bloods can become mates.  
Roe'han was getting irritated by this obnoxious female predator. No one was going to take him from his mate and unborn child.  
This ends now  
He leapt forward with his spear ready and was easily able to avoid her attacks. Roe'han was able to drive the spear into the chest of the other predator. She roared as she died. A moment of dizziness washed over him as he went to one knee.  
  
  
He sank into darkness...

A/N: Sorry for taking so long and for this chapter being so short.


	6. Chapter 6: You’ve Finally Come Home

Project Zero AP  
Chapter 6: You've Finally Come Home

A/N: I am so sorry it took this long to get done. I've started at a new college and problems arose amongst my family and friends.

Alex sat against the wall her knees up against her chest and her arms were wrapped around them. Her head was tucked in the crook of her legs. Roe'han had been out cold for three days and no one seemed to know what was wrong with him. The longer he stayed unconscious the more she worried about him. Something wasn't right at all. Getting up she slowly moved towards his side.  
"Roe'han," she called softly.  
Her hands came up and she ran her fingers across his mandibles. They twitched at her feathery touch. His hand shot up and grabbed her hand to stop the ministration.  
"That tickles," he purred softly.  
His eyes opened slowly. He blinked owlishly a few times.  
"They were afraid you wouldn't wake up," she whispered softly.  
"They?" he asked softly.  
"You're family."  
He sat up wincing as his head started pounding. "Easy Roe'han you're still weak."  
He looked up at her face. Three diagonal claw marks dotted her cheek. Reaching up he gently touched them. She jerked back as if him touching her hurt.  
"Alex?" he purred softly. "What happened?"  
"You're mother didn't like the fact that your mate is a hybrid."  
"She hit you?"  
"Don't start anything with her Roe'han it isn't worth it."  
"You're my mate, and I'm suppose to protect you."  
"Don't do that Roe'han. Leave it be. I don't expect everyone to accept a hybrid like me. You're father and brother seemed to like me though."  
Roe'han would of smiled if his head wasn't splitting. His vision was starting to waver a small bit, but it cleared after a few moments.  
"That's good."  
"They said you needed a mate that could put you on your ass."  
"You have yet to do so mate," he said smugly.  
"When I'm not carrying you're kid I'll make sure I can prove myself to you."  
He carefully pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her shoulder gently.  
"You don't have to prove anything to me mate," he breathed softly against her hair.  
"I know Roe'han."  
She leaned against him taking in his great warmth. To sooth his mate he purred softly until she drifted to sleep cuddled in his arms.

Sometime later

Alex slowly came awake sensing a presence standing beside the bed. Slowly her eyes came open. Finally realizing it wasn't her mate she squealed in her Xenomorph language and lashed out. The predator was thrown back. It growled in rage. The predator was definitely female. Alex was crouching low like her black relatives. Her upper lips were curled back as if she was trying not to snarl. Her claws were poking holes in the bed as she kept her balance.  
"What are you doing in my mate's room," the female predator growled. "Human."  
Alex rose up slightly out of her crouch.  
"Mate?" she questioned.  
"Yes, mate. Roe'han is my mate."  
"I see," Alex said softly.  
Getting up carefully from her crouch she exited the room. Without answering any questions she left the ship which was currently hidden in an abandoned tunnel. Moving with the speed she gained from her Xenomorph heritage she bolted into the darkness. She found herself back amoung the ruins of the place that created her. Picking through the rubble she tried to piece together what went wrong in her life. Something had to have happened to force her to live such a terrible existence. Looking around she tried to figure out why she was even created. At that point she wished that she was just some emotionless weapon. She stepped forward but stopped moving when she heard the crunch of glass under her foot. Moving her foot she looked down at what she crushed. It was a piece of glass that had '**_Project Zero Alien Predator Hybrid_**' written in bold black letters. Growling she threw it aside. Why did her life have to be so complicated?  
A particular scent made her stop dead in her tracks. It was the scent of Xenomorphs in high concentration. She could smell the pheromones from the newly hatched eggs. She snorted at the scent. Bowing her head she realized that she was surrounded by massing black bodies. Her arms hung limply at her sides. There was no use fighting anymore. She knew she was running away from everything but it was necessary. Tilting her head back up she stared up at the slowly darkening sky. The stars began to glitter like diamonds in the curtain of midnight black hanging over her head. Soon the swarm will attack her. The one human quality that she thought she'd never feel swamped her senses now, regret.  
A black blur whizzes past her and leaps into the fray. The fighting is intense and soon the few drones left went strait for her. Something inside her clicked and the survival instinct kicked into overdrive. The three drones went down with great ease. The creature stood up strait. The full moon bathed the creature in light to reveal a Predator. It's skin was a dark blue. There was pale gray splotches all over its skin. The only thing the Predator wore was a loin cloth suggesting the male heritage. She bent her knees ready attack. Her hands flexed ready to rend the offender to ribbons if he so much as made a wrong move towards her.  
"Why did you save me?" she growled dangerously.  
"I'd think that would be obvious."  
Her eyes narrowed. "Oh come on Alex."  
"Roe'han. I'd think you'd be with your true mate."  
"About that Alex..."  
"Don't, you don't have to explain anything to me."  
She turned her back on him. Looking around she was searching for a way to escape. Her instincts were confusing her to say the least.  
"But, I do Alexus. You see that female Predator only did that to piss you off and turn you from me."  
"I guess it worked."  
"Did it?" he asked softly. "The Alex I knew would never surrender her mate to anyone."  
"That Alex has died."  
She tilted her head to the side to look at him. He walked forward. Then he turned her to face him so their eyes met and clashed at the moment. He stared down at her with his intense eyes. "You're true colors are more beautiful, Roe'han."  
"I was sickly as a child. My skin wasn't the same as everyone else's. So my mother made me hide the color."  
Alex ran a careful hand over the gray splotches on his arms. She felt a shudder run through him at her touch.  
"Now you're powerful. What woman couldn't resist you?"  
"She will resist me because I'm different. We're so much alike Alex. We hide what we truly are from the outside world."  
"They will never understand anything," she growled lowly.  
"That's why I am your mate Alex, because we are two halves of a whole."  
"Did Dad teach you those cheesy lines?" she asked softly.  
"Hey," he whined. "It's the truth."  
"I know," she said softly as she reached up and ran her fingers over his mandibles.  
"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"  
"Of course," she purred softly.  
He leaned into her gentle touches. She seemed almost sad, and he could scent it coming from her.  
"What it is?" he asked cautiously.  
"Nothing."  
"It's something, you're sad. What is it?"  
"We'll only be mates in name from now on. My blood..."  
"About that."  
He held up a familiar liquid in his hands. The stuff swished around in the vial.  
"How did..."  
"You're father found it with Anna's help. Our healer is looking into making more of it for you."  
She smiled broadly and leapt at him. He caught her easily in his arms.  
"You've finally come home," he breathed against her neck.  
His mandibles running carefully against her neck.  
"Home is where ever you are," she breathed against his chest.  
He nuzzled her neck softly. The predator moved carefully towards an out cropping of a wall and sat down with Alex still in his lap. She leaned against him and fell asleep in her mate's lap to his gentle purring.

A/N 2: there maybe an epilogue. I just don't know... I've got a few other stories to work on.


End file.
